


Your Safe With Me

by BatBrainss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Hurt, Other, Sad, Star Wars - Freeform, Tears, Watto - Freeform, tattooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: One shot fic.





	Your Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Im been felling real sh*tty this week. I wrote this to make me feel beter. Hope yall like it.  
> Dumb comments will be deleted.

I was on Tattooine, it was cold. It was night time. I was bullied in school agian. Tears were comming down my face. I went to the store, I was on the grownd. I was hurting....and no one was their for me. Then I herd, a voice. "Kendra what is going on...." It was my boy friend Watto, he was comming over to see me. "I had a shity day at school.....again..." I was crying. "Teal me what happen...." I was still criyng. I told him, that, I was, bullied and my sister dint even help. I was scarred and shaking.  
"Kendra you dont have to worry no more I wil always be hear with you....." "Thanks Watto...." I cryed in his lap....he was huging me....I felt so alone, but not any more. He love me...and I loved him.....and no one could do any thing about it...no one.


End file.
